Brody Fiore
Brenton Brody Fiore is a main character in Wolf Hound. He is a son of unnamed parents and is the older brother of Marieke Fiore. He made his first appearance in Book 1 chapter New Arrivals as a new kid in town. Desperate to escape from the traumatic event of their past, they thought they would find peace and a new home in Beacon Hills. He attends as a new student at Beacon Hills High School and becomes the new captain of Beacon Hills Cheerios. Once they moved to Beacon Hills, Brody discoverd something special about himself what he never knew. At an evening he and his sister goes for a walk at the forest. Once they come to the Nemeton his sister tells him a secret. His sister tells him that she murderd their parents with no control. She tells him that she have no idea what happened and ask him for forgiveness, but something is wrong with Brody. Brody feels anger and has no control over his body. He turn slowly to a Hellhound as he attack his sister, still without no control. With a second his sister her Kitsune spirit come to life and they both got into a big fight. Because Brody is a Hellhound, he have a connection with Jordan Parrish. So when Brody fight with his sister at the Nemeton, Jordan felt the connection, goes to them and fight alongside Brody. When both Scott and Patrick coming to the Nemeton, they stop them and because Marieke is painfully hurt, they go to the McCall House. Brody has no idea what happened, so he got into a conversation with Jordan and Patrick and learns that he is a Hellhound. Brody is a gay character in secret, but because he wants to figure his feelings out, he decide to go to Sinema and meet Patrick Lycan. They both are getting drunk and when they are on their way home, they share a kiss and romantic activities. After experimenting he is sure that he is gay and tells his sister that he will grow old with a man at his side after a lovely conversation. Brody is first an ally of the McCall Pack but joins soon as an official member and appears to have both an emotional and a lovely connection (as well as possibly a romantic connection) with Corey Bryant. Early Life Before Brody was even born, Teresa was in a relationship with Brody's father. Brody's father, who was a United States Marine, was strict and had a short fuse. He was much of the time in war zones, but once he was home he started to drink and began to hit Teresa. When Teresa found out that she was pregnant of Brody, she had hope for a happy family, but then she found out the man cheated on her and decide to divorce him. Teresa was sure that this man wouldn't be a greatt father for him. During the pregnancy, Terese met a Japenese man, Kenji, where she felt in love with. They started to date and became a peacefull couple. Teresa was sure he would be a very good father for her childeren. Once Brody was born on July 13th, Teresa was soon again, pregnant of her second child. When her second child, Marieke, was born, they lived in a very lovely family. They had nothing to complain about, since they had nice income. At young age, Brody always took care of his younger sister. They were going to the same elementary school, were they both were getting bullied. Brody never understood why they were getting bullied, he always thought that they were getting bullied because the different appearance since Brody looked full American and his sister had some Asian looks, but he couldn't understand because they lived in a very rich family. So once the bullies started to hit Mary, Brody became a fighter and was many times suspended because of those kids who he has beaten up. One thing was for Brody sure, nobody touches his younger sister. Even if he should be keeping fighting. The good will soon be disturbed by one night. It was a silence night, when something terrible happened. Around 1 hour at night Mary couldn't sleep. She kept trying to fall in sleep but she couldn't. She even wakes Brody up because she was scared. Brody told her to come over so they could sleep together, but she refused. So when Brody got back to sleep, is Mary still in his room. There was something wrong inside her body that kept her awake. Mary couldn't control herself and her Kitsune spirit took her over and started a big fire in the house. Whole Brody's room got in three seconds on fire. The Kitsune spirit pulled his window open and jumped outside, where she lays unconscious on the field next to the house. Brody wakes up because of the heat, but once he stepped out of his bed he slumped through the floor into the fire. At this moment, his Hellhound spirit is born. Everything got on fire, and in a half hour the whole building was gone. Brody, as a young kid survived the fire. Many firefighters found him between the burnt down wood and called it a wonder that he survives the fire. Firefighters guessed the fire originated by electricity, and told Brody and Mary that their parents haven't survived it. Till this day, Brody always believed that Pierce was his real father, because Teresa keep telling him that he is his father, but got her American looks. Teresa never wanted Brody to know about his real father, but for how long will this secret be going? Throughout Wolf Hound |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Personality Physical Appearance Brody is lean, tall and muscular young man of medium stature, with slightly tanned white skin, reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes. Brody preferred dressing in trendy clothing, choosing designer jeans, v-neck tshirts in various colors, black leather jackets, and motorcycle boots. Powers and Abilities Powers Weaknesses The Hellhound is implied to be reborn on Earth in the body of a human when it has a duty to fulfill, such as the Hellhound's current mission is to defeat The Beast of Gevaudan and possibly protect the Nemeton. When the Hellhound is possessing a human, they are only partially active, as they spend most of the daytime hours in human form where their control is suppressed, and therefore their vessel is usually ignorant to their true nature. Additionally, they are more vulnerable during the daylight hours, as it usually isn't until after nightfall that they take their Hellhound form. Fire is currently the only known thing that can reliably force the transformation from Human to Hellhound so as to counter this weakness. Additionally, because of their dual nature, their actions while in Hellhound form can be unpredictable. The dual nature is implied to be the reason why the Hellhound is losing his battle against the Beast, as it is fighting against Parrish's spirit for control. Weaknesses * Dual Nature: Because Brody has only just recently learned that he is the vessel of the Hellhound and has little knowledge or understanding of his powers or responsibilities in the supernatural world, he was prone to going into fugue states where he was unconscious of what he was doing, and his behavior seemed to be ruled purely by the Hellhound spirit inside him. As a result, Brody was essentially split into two distinct personalities-- his human self, and the spirit possessing him, the latter of whom was able to act independently of Brody while he is essentially blacked out. His Hellhound nature could either be triggered by a supernatural sense of danger or death, similar to those felt by a Banshee, or when he was set on fire, activating his pyrokinetic abilities and awakening his spirit. As a result, his abilities were usually only triggered in life-or-death situations, and his control over them was unpredictable at best. However, Brody and his spirit have since come to an agreement and merged themselves into one autonomous unit, rather than being two separate entities possessing the same body and fighting each other for control. Since this merging has occurred, Brody has shown near-full control over his powers, indicating that his dual nature may no longer be a weakness. *'Daylight Hours': (possibly) As a creature of the night, it appears that Brody's transformations are limited to the hours of darkness between dusk and dawn, as he has not been shown to go into Hellhound-mode during the day. However, this has not yet been confirmed, and the fact that Brody and his spirit are now working as one could indicate that their Hellhound-aspect no longer needs to limit itself to the night when Brody is sleeping. Etymology * Brenton: the vampire from in Brenton Stoker's novel (1897). It was a surname of Prince Vlad II of Wallachia (d.1476), and means in Romanian "son of Dracul," literally "the dragon," from the name and emblem taken by Vlad's father, also named Vlad, c. 1431 when he joined the Order of the Dragon, founded 1418 by Sigismund the Glorious of Hungary to defend the Christian religion from the Turks and crush heretics and schismatics. * 'Fiore: '''type of coin, c. 1300, from Old French florin, from Italian fiorino, from fiore "flower," from Latin florem "flower" (see flora). The 13c. gold Florentine coin was stamped on the obverse with the image of a lily, the symbol of the city. As the name of an English gold coin, from late 15c. Trivia * Brody is one of several LGBT+ characters in the ''Teen Wolf series, including Danny, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Mason, Corey, Theo and Patrick. ** Nobody knows about Brody's sexuality at the beginning of Book 1. * Brody's real name is Brenton, but everyone calls him Brody. * Brody Fiore can play instruments: accoustic guitar and drums. * Brody's favourite color is red. * He always believed the house fire was originated by electricity. * After his parents died, he took over the parent role for his younger sister Marieke Fiore. * Brody joins the Cheerios somewhere in Book 1 and become captain. ** He share a very special bond with Sue Sylvester. ** He share a very rival bond with co-captain Santana Lopez * He never knew about his biologic father. * He often visit the grave of his parents by Beacon Hills Cemetery. * Brody sneaks many times out of house to go to the Sinema. ** In this club he have met Patrick Lycan who he shared his first kiss with. ** He goes to Sinema to figure out his sexuality. * Brody have drawing skills. ** Sometimes he draws Bobby while getting economic and draws Corey after school while he's being a model for him. Gallery Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_23_Insatiable_Brody_hit_with_wolfsbane_bullet.png Ethan_lunar_ellipse.jpg Afa9dfc3825f79e0bb6ecf619cd72191.jpg Brody%27s_Hellhound_form%21.jpg Images.jpg Teen_Wolf_S03E19_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1115.jpg 315Twins1.png Relationships *Brody and Corey (Love interest; big crush) *Patrick and Brody (Friends; fling) *Brody and Marieke (Brother-Sister) *Scott and Brody (Friends; Alpha/beta) *Stiles and Brody (Friends; Pack mates) *Jordan and Brody (Friends; Supernatural connection) *Isaac and Brody (Friends; Pack mates) *Theo and Brody (Friends; Pack mates) *Sue and Brody (Friends; Coach and captain) *Brody and Santana (Rivals; Captain and co-captain) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Hellhounds Category:McCall Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Beacon_Hills_High_School_Students Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:LGBT_Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Supernatural Hosts Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Fiore Family